


Strange Bedfellows

by hotchoco195



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arrogant Hammer, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, New OTP, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, Set pre-Iron Man, Tony is a little shit, like ridiculously rough, maybe? - Freeform, well safe but definitely stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's just trying to have a drink and maybe get laid. Tony is an annoying pain in the ass but he might be able to help with one of those.</p><p>(or: Tony should know better and The Hammer is his penis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> so...wow. this started out very different and somewhere along the line Hammer and I got equally pissed at Tony being such a cocky prick and then it got *filthy*. Tony/Justin sass may be my new favourite thing.

Justin took another sip and placed his drink on the marble bar, letting his gaze sweep the room. There were plenty of attractive women here who didn’t care if he was a second-rate billionaire so long as there was some kind of dollar sign attached to his name. He’d wait another few minutes for the alcohol to kick in and then see who was interested in heading back to his room, if only to alleviate the boredom of yet another trade show.

“I didn’t know they served kids in here, Hammer. Though I guess you might be able to throw together a decent fake ID – better than your guns, at any rate.”

He glowered at Stark as the man slid onto the stool next to him. “I didn’t know they’d let you out of house arrest. Or was it rehab? I get it mixed up sometimes.”

Tony flashed him a smile that wasn’t friendly at all, but definitely smug. “I get to play with the others when I’m a good boy.”

“So never then.”

“Oh, I dunno. The bad boy thing has its advantages but I like to keep people guessing.”

“It’s all about you, huh Stark? Always what gives you a kick, and damn anyone else.”

“Pretty much.”

“Must be nice to be so entitled.” Justin wrinkled his nose, glasses sliding up.

“Are you kidding? It’s fucking amazing.”

He rolled his eyes in disgust. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got better company to get to.”

“I sincerely doubt it.”

Of course he did. Justin’s eyes flicked to a stunning blonde at the end of the bar in a silver and white strapless dress. He wanted to go over and introduce himself but Stark seemed to be in an especially dickish mood, and he’d probably just waltz over and steal her to prove he could.

Tony followed his gaze and snickered as if he’d read Justin’s mind. “Her? Oh Hammer, aim a little higher. But then I guess that’s your whole problem.”

“If I wanted your advice, I’d ask for it.”

“You can ask for more than advice.”

He frowned. “What?”

Tony moved in close, murmuring in his ear. Justin could feel the warmth of his breath – faintly marred with alcohol, but certainly not as much as some nights. “I mean why settle for yet another gold-digging silicon blonde when you could take home the hottest person at the bar?”

No guesses who Tony thought that was.

“Stark, I always knew that ego was gonna be your downfall. You’re starting to lose it.” He chuckled.

“I don’t think so, Justin,” his hand settled ever so lightly on Hammer’s thigh, “I think I could have you begging for it in...two and a half minutes?”

He took a breath that got hitched in his throat on the way back up. “Dream on, Tony. This is one thing you can’t buy or bully your way into having.”

“Really?” Tony’s eyes narrowed, and Justin immediately knew that was a huge mistake. You don’t challenge a guy like Stark. He won’t walk away from something like that until he’s thoroughly proven you wrong.

 

Tony mentally cracked his knuckles, eyes raking over Hammer lewdly. The guy was fit enough, sharp and stylish in those suits. If he put as much care into his weapons he might have be a real competitor. But even with his pitiful company and lack of charm, this guy thought he could withstand Tony Stark’s advances?

The engineer had spent years getting whatever he wanted with practically no supervision, to the point where everyone (except maybe Pepper) was his personal plaything, and Justin Hammer was no different. After all, who’s gonna say no to the charming and handsome Tony Stark?

“I don’t think I have to persuade you, Jus. I think you want it. Desperately, knees-shakingly, chest-quiveringly want it. I mean if you can’t be me, you might as well fuck me right? It’s as close to having anything over me as you’re ever gonna get.”

“Fuck you, Stark.” He hissed.

“Exactly what I’m sayin’. Think about it, Jus – me flat on my face, ass in the air, pinned under you while you have your despicable way with me. You could do whatever depraved, humiliating things your heart desires and I wouldn’t be able to stop you. You’d finally be on top.”

Hammer licked his lips and ran his thumb over the condensation on his glass.

“No? Too violent for your tastes? Okay. How about me gagging on your cock, your hands wrapped in my hair enough to hurt while your spunk trickles down my chin? You’ve never pictured that after I beat you to a yet another patent?”

“I’m not fucked in the head like you, sicko. I don’t need to use my dick to put you in your place.” Justin’s voice was rough, strained.

“But you have to admit, it has a certain poetry. Quite literally screwing me over, making me beg, making _me_ scream _your_ name.”

“I don’t have to sit here and listen to this shit.” Justin started to slide off his stool.

“You’re right,” Tony caught his arm, “We could be upstairs comparing fantasy to reality right now.”

“God!” Justin growled, “Not everybody wants you, Stark.”

“I’d say that’s empirically untrue.”

“Well _I_ don’t want you.”

“Then why are you suddenly blushing? You can’t keep your hands still on your glass either.”

“I’m embarrassed for you making such a fool of yourself.”

“I’m only a fool if I’m wrong. It doesn’t happen often, but it does happen. So tell me Jus,” he leaned in again, lips practically touching the industrialist’s ear, “Am I wrong?”

Hammer bit back a muffled groan and Tony giggled internally. People were so easy.

“You’re a fuckin’ spoiled brat, you know that Stark?”

“ _Am I wrong?_ ”

Hammer’s gaze shifted to the hand still on his thigh and he bit his cheek. “No.”

Tony smirked and pulled away. “See?”

He revelled in the stunned look on Justin’s face before standing, turning to leave. Maybe he’d take that blonde with him just to make a point. A steel-like hand closed around his arm and he jerked back.

“Oh no. You’re not going anywhere.”

 

Tony glanced over his shoulder with a sceptical look that changed to amusement when he saw the anger on Justin’s face.

“Aw sorry, did I get you all worked up? Shame.”

“You arrogant little cockteasing prick.”

“Yup, that’s me. You really shouldn’t be so gullible Jus – not good for business.”

The other man smiled, ominous enough that Tony bit back the rest of his retort. “Your little games might fly with the mindless groupies that would fall down on bended knee just to lick your boot, but I’m not as blind as them. I know you’re not God’s gift, far from it.”

“You still want me.”

“Yeah. What can I say? I enjoy the idea of taking you down a few pegs. And I’m gonna finished what you started.”

“Is that so?”

“You bet your ass.”

“I certainly did, didn’t I?” Tony smirked slowly, “But here’s the thing, Hammy. You can’t make me do anything. People have been trying for years and failed miserably.”

“I don’t need to make you. You want it.”

Tony scoffed. “Sure, I’m secretly harbouring dreams of letting you taint this goodness with your mediocrity.”

Justin’s smile didn’t fade. “I dunno, Tony. Your descriptions were pretty detailed for someone making it up on the spot.”

Tony’s own grin faltered. “I’m creative like that.”

“I’ll bet. But I think you like the idea of it. Being defiled by number two. The golden boy, helpless and degraded and dominated. I think you’d love to rub the gloss off that shiny pedestal.”

“If I did, it wouldn’t be you.”

He tugged Tony close enough to whisper, clipping the words off between his teeth. “Then why are you breathing like you’re runnin’ a marathon, Stark?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Hammer.”

“I don’t need to. You’re doin’ it for me.”

Tony looked him over, the suddenly firm posture and the exasperated, furious look in his eyes that didn’t match the teasing smirk. This was what happened when you baited the wrong people, he guessed. But he was surprised Hammer had actually made an effort to stop him rather than just watch him walk out as cowardly as ever. It was...kind of hot, actually. Maybe there was some merit in those little daydreams he’d been spinning.

“You really think you could handle me? That you’ve got the chops to put me in my place?”

“I know it.”

Tony bit his lip and nodded. “Alright then. Show me what you’ve got.”

Justin was momentarily taken aback that Stark would actually agree, but he hid it quickly. “Let’s go then.”

“You gonna let go of my arm?” Tony looked down pointedly.

He smirked. “Nah, I don’t think so. It’s more fun watchin’ you squirm.”

Tony’s look of annoyance turned to something that might be apprehension and Justin’s smile grew. Tonight just got a whole lot more promising.

 

They were silent the whole way up to his room, the arms dealer shifting his grip to Tony’s elbow but still holding on possessively. He didn’t exactly need to drag him along – Tony was pretty excited about the whole situation from the looks of things – but it felt pretty damn good. Justin got his key card into the door and pushed Tony through ahead of him.

“Nice,” the inventor looked around, “Nothin’ on my own suite but comfortable in that homey way.”

Justin rolled his eyes. It was one of the most expensive rooms the hotel had, and he knew it was every bit as grandiose as Stark’s no matter what he said. “Unlike some of us, I didn’t inherit my company, and I don’t waste my hard-earned cash on penthouse orgies and coke.”

He shoved Tony through into the bedroom, the other man stumbling a bit. He caught himself on the bed and Justin closed the door, almost moaning over the satisfying click of the lock behind him.

“Strip.”

“No.”

“You gonna fight me on everything?”

“Jus, it’s like you don’t know me at all.”

He shrugged. “Fine.”

His open palm connected with Tony’s cheek, his head whipping to the side with the unexpected blow. Stark opened his mouth to complain and Justin pushed him backwards, straddling Tony before his back had even properly hit the mattress. He fisted his hands in Tony’s collar and tugged, twisting the fabric tight as he yanked his head up and smashed their lips together.

Tony took a second to shake off the overwhelmingly quick turn of events and growl before his hands closed on Hammer’s ass, diving into the kiss like it was a duel. His cheek stung from the hit and there was pressure on his throat but he wasn’t going to let anyone get the better of him in a damn kiss. Please! This was right up there on the list of things he was awesome at.

Justin started undoing Tony’s shirt, fingers scrambling for the buttons but careful rather than just ripping the whole thing open. It made it even hotter, like all the passion and anger had no effect on his control. Like Hammer might be a cold kind of savage, able to take Tony apart and leave him ruined without remorse. God help him, he did want it.

Justin got his shirt all the way open and flicked it back off his chest, dragging short manicured nails over the skin. He never stopped kissing Tony but his fingertips seemed to seek out the tiny scars of all his workshop accidents without looking, tracing the marks of tests gone wrong and machine mishaps. Tony was rather pleased to find those fingers were rough, calloused from actual work. Maybe Hammer wasn’t such a useless paper pusher as he thought.

Justin slid backwards to his feet, dragging Tony with him until the billionaire fell to his knees with a thud. He was squished between the bed and the other man’s legs, staring up hungrily as Hammer undid his belt and opened his pants.

“Feeling cooperative yet, Stark?”

“Hell no.”

Justin barked a laugh and sunk his fingers into Tony’s hair, wrenching his head back at a painful angle as he reached into his trousers with his other hand and pulled out his cock. It was incredibly hard, only slightly smaller than Tony’s and definitely still above average. Justin pressed the weeping tip against Tony’s smirking lips.

“Open.”

 

He debated resisting for two seconds, eager to see how rough Hammer would get, and decided it might be even more fun surprising him. Topping from the bottom, so to speak. The grip on his head meant he couldn’t move forward more than half an inch but Tony parted his lips and swirled his tongue around the head with a good porn star moan, fluttering his lashes at Hammer.

He did actually look a bit stunned at the sudden obedience but it quickly changed to a triumphant leer. Justin relaxed his grip enough that Tony could take in more of his shaft, cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

“You like that, huh? You like being on your knees for me?” he grunted.

Tony didn’t get to respond, his hips bucking forward so Justin hit the back of his throat. He gagged with a glare and the other man smirked, pulling back to let him breathe.

“Asshole.” Tony gasped.

“Aw, you’re so pretty when you’re mad.”

“Thought you didn’t need to use your dick to put me in my place.”

“I don’t need to. I just enjoy it.”

He thrust between Tony’s lips again and Stark fought to keep up, his tongue abandoned in favour of sucking as hard as he could and breathing through his nose to control his gag reflex. Hammer groaned as he fucked Tony’s mouth, hips forcing his head back against the edge of the bed so there was no respite from the closeness. Tony brought his hands up Justin’s legs, kneading the bespoke linen until he reached the waistband. He tugged them down to the man’s ankles and squirmed a hand between his legs, cradling his balls. On the next thrust he opened his throat as much as possible and then swallowed, muscles working around Justin as his fingers cupped sensitive nerves.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, I knew you’d be good at this. How many of those MIT boys did you blow, huh? How many did you let into that tight ass? New kid on the block, young, brilliant – I bet you were the college bike.”

Tony looked up with a vindictive twinkle in his eye and winked, startling a laugh out of Hammer that instantly changed when Tony pressed against his entrance. He snarled and pushed back onto the invading digit.

“Fuck, Tony!”

Without the proper preparations and lube Tony couldn’t venture any further, but he kept up the contact and sucked as best he could while being ploughed hard enough to get whiplash, and with a strangled groan Justin slammed himself down Tony’s throat and came. He fought to breathe around it, unable to move with those fingers buried in his hair and his weight trapping Tony in place. Eventually Hammer sighed and pulled back, the cum Tony couldn’t swallow spilling out over his lips.

The other man chuckled and wiped a trail of sticky white off his chin. “You were right. That was pretty gratifying.”

Tony wiped his face on the back of his hand and tried to stop breathing like he was having an asthma attack, licking his front teeth to get rid of the saltiness stuck there. “Told you I’m never wrong.”

“You said seldom, not never.”

“Maybe I’ve revised it.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t get ahead of yourself just yet.” He smirked, yanking Tony back onto the edge of the bed. He forced both jacket and shirt down the man’s arms and tossed them aside before stripping off his own, stepping out of his pants.

“Now, let’s try it again. Strip.”

 

Tony merely folded his arms over his chest with a cocky grin. Hammer paused in the middle of tugging off his shoes and snorted.

“You wanna test me, Stark? Cos I can just keep fucking your face all night and never take care of that.” He nodded at the unfortunately visible tent in Tony’s trousers.

He rolled his eyes, slow and lazy like an insolent teenager (which, let’s face it, wasn’t far from the truth) but undid his belt, secretly glad to finally be rid of his pants and get some relief from the tension. Tony kept his eyes on Justin as they both shed the rest of their clothes, a tiny quiver of excitement building in his core. He hadn’t thought Hammer had the balls for something like that. What else was he going to learn tonight?

When they were both naked, Justin went into the bathroom and rustled around with something. Tony sat back on his hands, twitching his legs like a proper flirt and waiting curiously. When the other man returned he set a small bottle of lube and a few condoms on the bedside table before carefully taking his glasses off and folding the arms, placing them out of the way.

“Oh, are we getting serious now? Good. I was starting to get bored.”

Hammer snickered. Tony couldn’t help smiling, admiring the lazy looseness to his limbs that was never present when they were in public. Dom was a good look for Justin. He was about to make another snarky comment when the other man’s hand closed around his throat.

“You might regret pissing me off in a few minutes.”

Tony twitched his jaw, fighting to get the words out past the pressure. “I don’t think so.”

Hammer pursed his lips wryly and manhandled Tony further up the mattress, pinning his hands by his sides. Justin was strong, more evidence he actually used his muscles for something. Tony thought he might be able to wriggle or fight his way free if he had to, but it would be an effort, and it was insanely hot to think he was at the CEO’s mercy.

“I’m not gonna be gentle here, Tone. Way I see it you’re just asking to have that smirk fucked right off your face.”

“Do it then. Or was that just more talk? Cos if I wanted empty promises I’d attend your product demonstrations.”

Hammer slapped him again, hard enough to make Tony’s ears ring. He swore into the mattress, forced to roll back slowly to stop himself feeling faint. Justin used the opportunity to slick up his fingers, prying Tony’s legs part and slipping between them. He lowered a hand to his entrance and Tony gasped at the cold touch of the gel.

“Thought you wanted me on my stomach, Hammer.”

“I decided it would be even better to watch that smug face shatter into pieces while you _scream_ on my cock, Stark.”

He pushed forward and Tony groaned, hips rolling up towards him. Justin was still pinning one arm at the wrist but the other grabbed Hammer’s shoulder, holding on tight as the slippery digit slid in further. He suddenly sheathed it all the way, making Tony arch his back and growl.

“Fuuuuuck.”

“That’s just one, Tony. Think you can handle more?”

“If you stop now, I will personally ruin you.”

He chuckled. “Since you put it that way…”

 

He yanked his finger free and Tony keened at the loss, only to have two thrust back in. Justin scissored them roughly, still careful to stretch Tony out as much as possible. He wanted Stark to enjoy it, to want him so badly he pleaded, to let Justin own every single part of him. He wanted to make him his bitch, basically, and that required preparation.

He curled his fingers up and brushed over Tony’s prostate with a gooey, fleeting sweep. His mouth fell open with a gasp, fingers twitching on Justin’s shoulder.

“How many pretty boys have you let in here, hmm Stark? Or do you prefer to be the one bending them over? I can’t see you fucking just anyone. They’d have to be able to keep a secret.”

He bent down, licking Tony’s jaw up to his ear as his fingers kept probing.

“How do you know I can be trusted? What’s stopping me telling everyone the great Tony Stark squealed like a pig on my dick?”

“Oh please, like anyone’s ever gonna believe I let you take charge in bed.”

“Only takes a few to spread a rumour, and you’ve got plenty of ill-wishers.”

“Mutually assured destruction?” Tony spluttered out.

“Ah, but we’re weapons experts, Tony. We know that theory doesn’t work. And maybe I’d think it was worth it, to drag your name through the muck a bit more.”

He huffed, eyes on the ceiling. “Nothing then.”

“Does it make you nervous?”

“No. You won’t do it.”

“Why not?”

“Because you won’t want to share this moment with anyone. It’s all for you, remember?” he shifted his grip to Hammer’s waist and rolled his hips, clenching his muscles around Justin’s fingers with a breathy cry.

He exhaled to try and clear his head, sliding out of Tony again. Hammer sat back on his heels and it was more flattering than it should be that the engineer didn’t move, feet flat on the bed while he waited. Justin opened a condom and rolled it on, slicking himself up with the rest of the bottle before squeezing himself back between Stark’s legs. He ran his fist up his cock with a teasing look.

“You want it, Tone?”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“You do and we both know it.”

“Then get on with it.”

“I wanna hear you say it.”

He moved over Tony, raised up on his hands and knees. It was like the foppish twitchy businessman had evaporated and left someone who could actually make the kind of steely decisions they handled in their line of work, someone callous and commanding. Tony had never admired Hammer more. Was this other Justin always there or did it take a special something to bring him out?

“I want it.”

“Uh uh, more specific.”

He grit his teeth. “I want your cock.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Until I can’t move.”

 

Justin gave him that predatory smile again and plunged into Tony, his shout turning into a gurgling groan as he adjusted. They were both completely still, the suite silent except for Tony’s ragged breaths.

“You’re an asshole.”

“Same to you, big guy.”

Tony worried at his lip as he set his jaw, working through the overwhelming sensation of fullness. But there was a lot of lube and just enough prep to avoid much actual pain, and within a few minutes he was ready to get the show back on the road. He flicked his ass to get the message across.

Justin took one of Tony’s wrists in each hand and pinned them above his head, leaning in so close their torsos almost touched. His face slotted into the crook of Tony’s neck as he started moving, thrusting deep and hard but too slow. It was a rhythm designed to make Tony very aware he wasn’t in control.

The Stark heir lasted all of thirty frustrated seconds before curling his legs around Hammer’s back, mashing them as close together as he could. He flung himself upwards as his heels nudged Justin forward, making the other man stop.

“Did you want something?”

“Come on, fuckwit. I already did the good boy act and told you what I wanted.”

“I told you I wanted you beggin’, Stark. Get to it.”

He thrust hard once and stopped again. Tony wasn’t going to cave though. He could just lay here forever waiting for Hammer to crack if he had to.

“I’m losing my patience.”

“What are you gonna do about it then? You haven’t given me very much incentive to beg.”

He shrugged. “Fine then.”

Hammer pressed down harder on Tony’s wrists for leverage, pushing them back into the bed, and slammed his hips. He kept going, relentless and rough and completely selfish. The strokes fell at just the wrong angle, teasingly close but always missing Tony’s sweet spot.

“Fuck.” He squirmed, trying to reposition himself, but he couldn’t move except to cinch his legs tighter around Justin’s waist.

“Pardon?”

“You are the _absolute worst_ , Hammer.”

“This guy doesn’t seem to think so.” He grazed a hand over the tip of Tony’s cock trapped between them and the other man inhaled sharply.

“Fuck, again. Please?”

Justin curled his lip and repeated the touch, Tony flushing underneath him. He shifted so his next thrust was a direct hit to Tony’s prostate and the man howled, the noise petering out when there was no follow-up.

“Okay! Okay, you completely win. Fuck me, Hammer. Come on, give me everything you got.”

“Cos you deserve it?”

“Yes, yeah, come on.”

“Who’s my bitch, baby?”

Tony glared at him but Hammer’s hand closed around his erection and he hissed. “I am.”

 

Justin leaned in close, Tony jolting in the curve of his chest at the new friction. They were both covered in sweat, the air around them thick with musk, slightly bittersweet alcohol and the twin woody scents of their colognes. There was a fire inside Tony from the rough battering against his walls, matched only by the electric bright spark at the end of each thrust and the shiver-inducing way their stomachs rubbed against his cock from both sides. He was rapidly heading for the edge, cursing and groaning and doing more grunting than was really dignified, clinging on for dear life.

The other man smirked and nestled his face closer to Tony’s throat, lips catching at the skin to feel the vibrations he made. Suddenly he latched on, lips pulling and sucking until it was almost painful, his body too close for Tony to get away. He felt the faintest hint of teeth and then Hammer released him, moving up on his hands so he could admire his work.

“Fuck Tone, that’s gonna be hard to hide even in a suit.” He smirked.

“Maybe I should return the favour.”

“We wouldn’t want people to talk, would we?”

He finally freed Tony’s hands and the inventor wasted no time grabbing onto whatever he could. His hands tangled in Hammer’s short hair, hauling him forwards faster and harder and then giving up on that to press their faces together, nipping at his lips.

“Say it, Tony.”

“Fuck me,” he breathed, “Fuck me, Hammer. Do it.”

Justin’s nails dug into Tony’s thighs and he threw his head back.

“Fuck! Please, please, don’t stop.”

The two of them tumbled towards their climax, crashing together like meshing cogs, the shock rattling through them. Tony got there first, a hand on his own shaft as he moaned like a wounded man and stilled, body flexing around his rival. One look at the speechless, sated Tony was enough to send Justin over the edge after him with an almost back-breaking shudder.

“Oohhh. Shit.” Tony winced as the relaxed feeling faded slightly and he realised exactly how cramped some of his muscles were.

Justin pulled out none too gently and rolled off him, flopping back against the mattress. “Yeah.”

There was a moment neither one of them seemed to want to disturb, some kind of personal clarity. Hammer was stuck on the image of his hated boardroom foe coming to pieces and keening for him; Tony couldn’t get over the fierce, aggressive Justin pounding him to kingdom come like he was so much meat. If they could have spoken (and were inclined to share) they would have agreed it was seriously fucking hot.

“Well,” Tony sighed once he could breathe again, “Thanks for the ride, J-Ham, but I gotta scoot.”

He jumped off the bed and started gathering his clothes, dressing haphazardly. Hammer watched almost disinterestedly, though he did notice he was right about the hickey. That was going to cause some gossip tomorrow, he smirked to himself.

“My pleasure, Anthony.”

“Maybe I’ll stop by again next time I feel sorry for you.”

He quirked a brow. An offer for a repeat performance? He hadn’t really been expecting that but it might be fun. He thought back to the tight fit of Tony around his cock. Scratch that – definitely fun.

“Give me a call next time you need someone to remind you what you’re really worth. I might take you up on it.”

Tony snorted and threw him a salute, breezing out.

Well, it wasn’t exactly what Justin had planned for the evening but he certainly wasn’t bored.


End file.
